A Start of Something New
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: Taken from Jellyfish72 as they seemed to have abandoned it. Summary: After an attack on the Dursley's, Dumbledore sends Harry to stay with more... distant relatives. Will he survive the wealthy Evans family, their eccentricities, and their love of... musical theatre!
1. Chapter 1

So I recently read the story The Start of Something New by Jellyfish72 and Enjoyed the first few chapters however it seems like it has been abandoned as they have not put anything new on since 2008. This being said I am taking the first few chapters from them and then will continue with my own work. If Jellyfish72 reads this and wishes me to not continue then send me a PM and I will delete the story!

The Start of Something New - A HP/HSM Crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or High School Musical. If I did, I'd be living it up right now, not sitting here and forcing to totally unrelated subjects together.

"You ready, Harry?"

He nodded, giving Hermione a one-armed hug as Ron slung his arm around Harry from the other side. "As I'll ever be."

It had been a week. A week sine the Ministry, a week since Harry had been seen by anyone outside his dorm mates (and Hermione, of course), and a week since Sirius... well...

The trio walked up to the doors of the Great Hall, arms around each other. Harry was grateful for their support - without them, he'd still be hiding up in the dorm. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped into the Great Hall with them, using their support to keep his mask in place. Ignoring the stares and whispers, the trio made their way to the Gryffindor table. As they sat, Hermione and Ron staying on either side of him, Ginny reached out from her seat across the table and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Harry stayed focused on keeping his mask in place as he ate. He knew that, no matter how good an actor he was (and he thought he was pretty good; after all, the Wizarding World believed him to be their savior, and the Dursleys hadn't realized that he wasn't actually afraid of them yet), if he let his concentration slip, it would be too much.

The arrival of the mail caused him to focus on something besides his issues for a quick moment. He fed Hedwig a piece of bacon as she landed in front of him. Stroking her head absentmindedly (and believing she had just come to see him, as she was wont to do), he didn't even think to see if she had mail for him until she pecked his hand. Hedwig gave Harry an annoyed glare as he took the note rom her leg. "Sorry, girl," he apologized, hoping she wouldn't be to unhappy with him. She nibbled his fingers lightly, forgiving him, but still cuffed his head with her wing as she flew off.

Turning his attention to the note, he opened it to reveal Dumbledore's distinctive script.

Harry,

I know you are probably still quite upset with me, and you have every right to be, but there is something very important I need to discuss with you.

If you'd come meet me at 8 this evening in my office, I'd much appreciate it.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Don't forget - I'm quite fond of Blood Pops.

His mask got quite a workout as he fought to keep his conflicted emotions off his face. He looked up to the head table to see Dumbledore gazing benignly around the room. As he looked toward the Gryffindor table, Harry caught his eye and gave a smal nod of agreement.

Harry leaned back in his seat. 'Only 12 more hours...'

Harry wandered down the hallway to Dumbledore's office. He may not have wanted to be there, but he wasn't going to be late to a meeting with the headmaster of his school, no matter how angry he was.

"Blood Pops," He said, feeling foolish (as he always did) saying the password. He rode the stairs up to the massive wooden door, wanting to both run away and storm into the office angrily. Forcing himself back into his mask, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Harry," he heard from the inside. He pushed the door open slowly, edging into the room. "Please, sit." He took a seat as Dumbledore gazed at him sadly. "First, let me apologize again, and express my condolences for your loss." Ah, there it was. Harry lost control of his mask just long enough fora asingle tear to slip out. "Second... There has been an attack."

Harry leaped from his chair. "What? Where? Was it the Weasley's or- REMUS! Is he- are they okay?"

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, inwardly wondering how far Harry mush have drifted from his family that the Weasley's and Remus were his first concerns. "Calm down, Harry," he said, politely

ignoring the glare Harry sent him, "Both the Weasley's and Remus are safe. The attack was on the Dursley's."

Harry blinked, not having been expecting that. He was forced to use his acting abilities to their fullest extent when he responded. "Are-are they all right? What about the wards? Shouldn't they have stopped the attack?"

"If the attack had been at your home, then, yes, the wards would have stopped it. However, the attack was at a Muggle shopping center, and your relatives were merely victims of circumstance. They were uninjured, but are refusing to let you stay with them this summer."

"That's... that's really too bad, sir." Harry was hard pressed to keep the glee off his face. Perhaps he could stay with the Weasley's now..

Dumbledore steepled his fingers. "Well, due to the need to keep the blood wards renewed, I was forced to track down some more... distant Muggle relatives on your mother's side. The only problem is, they don't know about magic, and as I would like to believe that you have enough control that they won't need to be told," he paused here, both preparing to drop a bombshell on Harry, and to give him a small, knowing look, "So they are planning to enroll you in a Muggle high school with their children. Are you going to be able to pretend you know what they're talking about to finish the school year there?"

Harry shrugged. "There shouldn't be too much of a problem, Professor. I've been using Dudley's school books during the summers to keep up with my Muggle schooling. I should be all right."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes giving their signature twinkle. "In that case, you will be spending the summer with the Evans family in Albuquerque, New Mexico."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry held his two best friends tight at the door of the train. While he may have been happy to not have to stay with his "family" this summer, it also meant that he wasn't going to see his best friends this summer, either.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone other than the two he was currently embracing, but his eyes began to tear up. He was taking a Portkey to Heathrow Airport from Platform 9 and ¾, essentially as soon as he stepped off the train. "I'm going to miss you both, you know that, right?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too emotional.

"Mate, we're going to miss you, too; don't even begin to think we're not," Ron jokingly glared at him, smacking lightly upside the head

"And, you're to call when you get there, all right, Harry? If they don't want to pay for the call, just reverse the charges. I want to make sure you get there in one piece, and I want to hear from you this summer. I know we can owl each other, but overseas owling takes a long time, and one of us could be in trouble before the others knew about it. So, you have to call me at least once a week, and I'll either owl Ron with any news, or I'll try to get him on the phone, now that he knows how to use one properly…" Hermione glanced at Ron as she said this, who's ears had turned slightly red at the memory of this last (rather disastrous) phone call.

"Of course, 'Mione. And if anything happens – to anyone here – be sure to call me. I need to make sure everything's all right. Oh, and I'll probably be calling for homework help, as well."

Hermione mock-glared at him. "Harry James Potter, you know that I will not give you answers on your homework! …But on your Muggle homework, I might be persuaded to help a little."

Moody stomped over to where the trio was. "Come along, Potter, time to get moving. Things to do, planes to catch. We've got to hurry you know. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry brushed a single tear off Hermione's cheek, blinking back his own tears. "I have to go…" He trailed off as he was swept into a tight group hug. Harry couldn't help thinking, 'I'm going to miss this…' He pulled away reluctantly, wiping at his eyes as Ron cleared his throat and Hermione openly cried. "… It won't be all that long… I'll be back before you know it."

Moody, tired of waiting, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and started pulling him away. "Never learned the meaning of the word 'hurry', did you, Potter? Your plane is leaving in less than an hour. Get moving!"

Harry twisted under Moody's grip, craning his head to look back at his best friends. When he saw them standing there, waving slightly, Hermione being supported by Ron, all he could say was "…bye…".


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's your carry-on bag – there's a note from the Headmaster in there explaining its contents. Here's your trunk – the outside has been transfigured to look like a Muggle suitcase, although, why they can't use trunks like normal people, I don't know… I've got your ticket and travel documents… well, they were right here…" Moody dug through his coat in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Hagrid. "Ah, here they are! Okay, your plane is boarding in… 2 minutes, so off you go, Potter. Don't get yourself killed! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry cringed as the business men around them turned and glared at Moody. He supposed they did make quite the sight. He mentally prayed that the Auror wouldn't curse anyone – if they were trying to smuggle him out of the country, a breach of the Statute of Secrecy would certainly make it harder.

He said his goodbyes to the Auror as he grabbed his bags and rushed off to find his gate (which, of course, was on the other side of the airport). He slipped in to the end of the queue, quickly handing his boarding pass to the woman at the door. 'It's too bad Hermione's not here… or even Ron. Although, as much as I care for him, he might not make this flight any easier.'

Harry placed his trunk in the compartment above his seat, and settled into his spot for the next many hours. Opening the backpack he'd been given as a carry-on, he found a rather large envelope with his name on it. 'I guess this is Dumbledore's note for me…' He set the backpack on the floor and opened the letter.

Harry,

I do apologize for having to do this to you – I know you'd have liked to spend the summer with your friends, but your safety must come first. Also, I admit, I did have a bit of an ulterior motive in mind when I went looking for relatives of yours – I was hoping that I could find somewhere you could go where you wouldn't have the stigma of being the Boy-Who-Lived, and that you could go places and be yourself without having to constantly watch for Lord Voldemort.

So, as an attempt to make the transition to Muggle life a little easier (and as an attempt to begin to rectify the mistakes I've made with you), I took the liberty of contacting Ms. Granger's parents. They offered to purchase you the necessary devices you'll need to… 'fit in', I believe, is the phrase they used.

I wish you well on your trip, and I'll be in contact with you soon.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry smiled – in all honesty, he wasn't as angry with the Headmaster as he had been when told the prophecy. He really hadn't been angry so much as he was hurt that he wasn't trusted with the information. On the other hand, Harry really did know that Dumbledore had been trying to protect him – he knew that the Headmaster considered him to be the grandson he'd never had, and he felt the same. After all, when other students are in the Hospital Wing, their headmasters don't sit at their bedsides to keep vigil – or to keep the nightmares away, like he had after the incident with Quirrel.

Harry peered inside the bag again, grabbing the other note he found in there.

Harry-

We hope these will help you fit in while in the Muggle world this summer. Don't even begin to think about paying us back, either – consider this repayment for everything you have done for our daughter over the years. We are very well off, and it hasn't hurt us to do this for you, but it is something we can do to thank you for being her friend and protector.

Inside this backpack are a laptop computer, cell phone, and iPod. The laptop has most programs you will need for school, as well as a few popular games we thought you might enjoy. The iPod has some music on it already – things we've pulled from Hermione's music collection as well as our own, and a few other popular albums as well – and you can always buy more with one of the programs on your laptop. The cell phone has your number taped onto the back of it, and has Hermione's programmed into it already – we suggest giving her a call as soon as you get settled, otherwise she may never forgive you. It's also been set up with text messaging, so you can send her messages at any time.

We've also included a few recent DVDs you can play on your laptop so you'll have an idea of what people are talking about when they discuss them, and your backpack, obviously, can be used for your classes.

Good luck with your family.

-Dan and Emma Granger

Harry grinned to himself, and made a mental note to tell Hermione how much he loved her parents. He slid out his new laptop, and after a few minutes of fumbling around with it, put a DVD in and settled down for a long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry grinned to himself, and made a mental note to tell Hermione how much he loved her parents. He slid out his new laptop, and after a few minutes of fumbling around with it, put a DVD in and settled down for a long flight._

 **A Few Hours Later at the Albuquerque Airport**

"Attention Passengers we are soon going to be landing in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Please turn off all devices so they do not interfere with radio transmission between the plane and the tower. Once we successfully land please grab your personal items and exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Have a good day." A voice over the intercom said waking Harry up. **(AN:Forgive me if this does not happen as I am just making it up as I have never flown before)**

"Okay at least I did not turn on internet so I can quickly turn these off. Now the question is how will I be able to find this distant family of mine?" Harry thought to himself as he turned off his devices.

"Let me guess you are a wizard from Europe?" The man sitting beside Harry said the first thing he had said the entire flight.

"Yeah how did you guess?" Harry asked worried.

"My people while not magical have been able to tell where someone is from and if they are magical themselves. My name is Acoma Deer, I am a Pueblo one of the native people from New Mexico. How about this I will wait for you by the north exit for 15 minutes and if you cannot find your relatives I will look them up and take you to their home?" The man said kindly.

"Okay that works for me." Harry said before the plane landed and he started to grab his two bags.

"Just remember 15 minutes that's it then I have to leave." Acoma said before he grabbed his bags as well and got in front of Harry and quickly exited the plane.

"Wow this airport seems more crowded then the platform on the first of September." Harry thought as he exited security.

"Are you by chance one Hadrian Potter?" A man in a suit asked approaching Harry.

"I might be my name is Harry Potter. Might I ask what your name is?" Harry asked confused at being called Hadrian.

"My name is Howard I work for Master Vance Evans." The man said calmly.

"Give me a second to see what my relative's name is and if that is his name then I will go with you." Harry said before opening his backpack and pulling out the unopened note from Dumbledore which said "Family Information."

 _Dear Harry,_

 _To be reading this you must be in the airport in New Mexico. You are to find one man named Vance Evans as he is your Mother's 3_ _rd_ _cousin. Remember they are still in school for another month._

 _Albus_

"Howard according to this note Vance is my mother's 3rd cousin and who I am staying with so lead the way." Harry said before putting the note back into his bag.

"Good sir well then follow me and I will take you to the master's car. He and the Mistress wanted to meet you and tell you a few things before you meet their children." Howard said before grabbing Harry's briefcase.

 **Arriving at the Evan's Limo.**

"I thought you had said car? This is a limo!" Harry said shocked.

"You must be Hadrian. I am Vance and this is my wife Derby. I remember your mother very briefly as she lived in England and I have lived here. Let us get in the car and talk some more." A man said getting out of the Limo.

"Okay." Harry said before getting into the Limo.

Once the three were settled with Harry sitting across the row from the other two.

"Hadrian as I said I am Vance and I was contacted about two weeks ago by an older man who introduced himself as Headmaster Dumbledore. He told me that my cousin Petunia would not take in her sister Lillian's son this summer and was wondering if we could take you in until your school resumes in September and possibly longer. Is all of this correct?" Vance said asking for clarification.

"As far as I was told by Dumbledore." Harry said calmly.

"Good. So now a few questions. First whatever happened to Lillian?" Vance asked obviously curious.

"Well she went to the same boarding school I go to and met my father James Potter. They got married 10 years after they graduated as according to my Father's best friend, who was a teacher of mine for a year before he had an illness that forced him into retirement early, my father joined the Royal Air Force along with his two best friends and eventually joined the SAS due to his skill. After he left he got married to my mother and a year later I was born. On October 31, 2001 a terrorist killed both my parents before he fled due to Police coming into the home having heard a disturbance." Harry said looking down at the floor. **(Trying to make this as non magical as possible and as I am writing this I can make James having been 28 when Harry was born)**

"I knew I recognized the name Potter from somewhere. I am a retired Navy SEAL and I worked with your father for a few missions along with one man by the name of Dan Granger who was part of the Australian SAS. So next question what caused Petunia to refuse to take care of you this year?" Vance asked.

"Well the terrorist that killed my parents went underground for about 13 years and he recently came back out and attacked a shopping center and while Petunia and her family were not severely hurt they wouldn't take my back because they blame me." Harry said before muttering. "I wish they would have been though."

"Why do you wish you family to have been hurt?" Derby asked speaking for the first time after hearing Harry's muttering.

"Well they were not the kindest to me growing up." Harry said simply.

"Well we can get back to that as you are much too thin for your age. Next question what is your feelings about music and theater?" Vance asked getting into questions that were not super important but still relevant for him and his wife.

"I don't see why that is relevant but anyway. I have always wanted to play an instrument namely Piano and Guitar or Drums. Theater I don't know much about as my school does not offer it and in primary school I was never allowed to be better than Dudley at anything so I could never try out for anything." Harry said calmly while looking at the ground again.

"Vance I think we will need to have a talk with your cousin and her family." Derby said flatly.

"I agree with you there my love. So Hadrian next question what do you enjoy doing in your free time? Any sport?" Vance asked kindly.

"The boarding school I go to does not have sports and I was never allowed to play sports at the Dursley's home except being chased by Dudley to avoid being used as a human punching bag. I enjoy reading when I have time." Harry said still looking at the ground.

"Well we will find you a sport you enjoy. Now can you swim and have you ever been golfing?" Vance asked hoping Harry could swim or at least been golfing.

"I once was brought when Vernon had a business golf game and I was the caddy because he did not want to rent a golf cart. But that was when I was five and I can't swim as the Dursleys would never let me learn." Harry said sadly

"Howard take us to the Hospital I want Hadrian to get a full examination." Derby said getting rather mad at the Dursley's.

"No don't do that anything but that. They never fix anything except put stitches in." Harry said starting to cry.

"Take us to the house Howard; forget the order to take us the Hospital. Now Hadrian no more questions just some information. First we have two children Sharpey our daughter and Ryan our son. They are both 15 going on 16 like you are and they are fraternal twins. Secondly you will be going to East High as they have a modified year-round school where their summer is from mid May until mid June. Third an explanation about some of the questions our children are majorly into theater and choir, I play golf, and we own a Country Club with a large pool along with a beach house on Padre Island in Texas, and on North Coronado Island off the coast of Mexico." Vance said before they pulled into the driveway of their home.

 **Review are loved.**

 **Question**

 **When should the story Begin before Gabriela or after she came in. It will be their Junior year.**

 **What Should the Pairing be?**

 **Harry/ Sharpey**

 **Harry/ Gabriela**

 **Harry/ Kelsie**

 **Harry/ Gabriela/ Sharpey**

 **Harry/ Gabriela/ Kelsie**

 **Harry/ Kelsie/ Sharpey**

 **Harry/ Gabriela/ Sharpey/Kelsie**


	5. Chapter 5

**First thing first I have had threats made saying that "because I said blatantly that I took the first three chapters from Jellyfish72 I would be reported and kicked off the site. With this story deleted." Let me set a few things straight.**

 **1\. I have sent a PM to Jellyfish72 for permission but have not heard from her and as her account has been inactive for a few years I feel it safe to say she has abandoned this story.**

 **2\. I feel that if someone has not used their account for 5 or more years then Fanfiction administration should send them emails and alert them that if they do not access it by the 6** **th** **year then their account will be deleted and a abandoned story account should be created by the administrators so that others can utilize those stories.**

 **Now that that is taken care of let us start with Reviews that are question based**

 **: I struggle immensely to write slash stories so I will not write one.**

 **hitomi-tama: While Harry is related to Sharpey it is distant enough that he could date her and it would not be considered wrong or incest in much of the world as she is his fourth cousin I believe**

 **The pairing will be Harry/ Gabriela/ Sharpey/Kelsie as it won by a small amount.**

 _ **Last Time:**_ _"Take us to the house Howard; forget the order to take us the Hospital. Now Hadrian no more questions just some information. First we have two children Sharpey our daughter and Ryan our son. They are both 15 going on 16 like you are and they are fraternal twins. Secondly you will be going to East High as they have a modified year-round school where their summer is from mid May until mid June. Third an explanation about some of the questions our children are majorly into theater and choir, I play golf, and we own a Country Club with a large pool along with a beach house on Padre Island in Texas, and on North Coronado Island off the coast of Mexico." Vance said before they pulled into the driveway of their home."_

Arriving at the Evan's House.

"Harry you will have the second floor along with Ryan. Ryan uses most of the left side of that floor so mostly keep to the right side and choose any room you want on that side. Derby and I have the fourth floor and Sharpey has the third floor. The first floor is family space and the maids and other house staff either lives in the houses on the property or in the basement." Vance said before sitting down in the living room.

"Okay sir. I will head up to my room and set myself up." Harry said grabbing his trunk.

"No Harry let Hagar take your stuff up to your room we need to have a brief discussion." Derby said calmly.

"Derby my love what is it that we need to discuss?" Vance asked just as calmly.

"Well two things. First why did you cancel my request that we go to the hospital?" Derby asked pointedly.

"Well my dear even if they are better here than the hospitals in Britain if Harry is scared of the hospitals I will not put my new charge in a place he is uncomfortable." Vance said calmly.

"Well I understand that and as I figured that was your frame of mind I text Dr. Jones to come over here and for him to do a full examination of Harry." Derby said calmly.

"I'm fine Mrs. Evans." Harry said stiffly.

"Well if you are fine then the examination will come completely clean and we will be able to move on. But if it does not we can take care of any problems now so they don't become worse." Vance said.

"Sir, Dr. Jones is here where should he be brought?" Howard asked.

"Have he go to the guest bedroom on this floor." Vance said before heading towards the bedroom along with Derby and a reluctant Harry.

 **Arriving in the room.**

"So Derby this is the boy you want me to examine?" A slightly older gentleman asked when the group entered the room.

"Yes, this is Vance's 3rd cousin's son. I have reason to believe that he has not been treated the best by Vance's other 3rd cousin and her family, his aunt and uncle." Derby said calmly.

"Well young man when was the last time you had a full physical?" Dr Jones asked Harry.

"I have never had a physical sir. However every year that I recall I have visited the hospital at least twice." Harry said calmly.

"What!? Why would you need to go to the hospital so often?" Dr Jones asked in shock.

"Well my before I was eleven it was due to being beaten up by bullies but all the Drs did was put stitches in. When I was eleven the first time was that I fell from the top of a four story building (40 feet), the second time was that I severely burnt my hands and neck. When I was 12 the first time was because I shattered my arm completely, the second time was I was bitten by a Taipan. When I was 13 the first time was due to passing out and falling from a five story building (50 feet) and the second time was because I broke my collarbone. When I was 14 the first time was because a student had somehow managed to make a flamethrower and used it on me, the second time was because I had been tackled down by a very large dog. This past year the first time was because I got hit over the head with a baseball bat by an acquaintance, The most recent time was because I had seen my father's closest friend killed before my eyes before I also got shot but non fatally." Harry said trying to put it in as muggle terms as he could.

"Harry what about the cuts on your arms and the scar on your hand saying 'I must not tell lies'?" Derby asked.

"The cuts are from last summer where I was not able to contact any of my friends so I became depressed and the writing was due to a bad teacher who has since been fired that I had this past year." Harry said calmly.

"Derby and Vance may I speak with your charge for a few minutes alone?" Dr Jones asked.

"Harry that is up to you. However just yell and we will be back in here if you are okay with Dr Jones speaking to you alone." Vance said and getting a nod from Harry he left the room with Derby before closing the door.

"Is your name by any chance Harry Potter son of James Charles Potter and Lily Evans Potter?" Dr Jones asked quickly.

"Yes why?" Harry asked glaring.

"My name is Bruce Jones. I am a squib the second oldest child of Howard and Emily Jones. I am the older brother of Hestia and Gwenog Jones and a few less noteworthy. My older brother Silas Jones is the father of your classmate Megan Jones a Hufflepuff and her older brother Peter a Gryffindor four years your senior I believe." Dr Jones said before being interrupted by Harry.

"Why does this matter to me?" Harry asked confused.

"Well I was wondering if these injuries are actually magical injuries or if they are exactly what you said?" Dr Jones asked.

"Magical injuries other than ones before school began." Harry said calmly.

"Why did Poppy never treat you? I trained alongside her for a semester so I could become licensed in both worlds and I dated her as well that is why I call her Poppy." Dr Jones said expecting the question. 

"Okay then but I do not know why Madam Pomfrey never treated anything special except perhaps Albus told her not too." Harry said calmly.

"Well okay then. Now let us get the physical out of the way." Dr Jones said before doing his normal examinations.

 **Time Skip Half an Hour Later**

"Vance, Derby, Harry is done with my examination. He will need to exercise and eat better than he has in the past to build muscle and perhaps gain height lost due to malnourishment. The scars he has, he wishes to keep and not be messed with. He does not have any internal injuries so he is good." Dr Jones said opening the door.

"Well that is good to know. How much do we owe you my friend?" Vance asked pulling out his checkbook.

"Nothing, I am doing this to repay a debt that, when talking to your charge, I discovered that I owe his paternal grandfather." Dr Jones said calmly before leaving the house of the Evans's home.

"Okay that was different. I remember James saying his father was a very good man but to have an American owe him a debt. Harry so you know what the debt is by chance?" Vance asked.

"Yeah, my grandfather kept his father from disowning him because of gender preference that he had as a teen." Harry said calmly.

"Interesting to say the least." Vance said before a yell came from the driveway.

"Daddy you're home!" A blond girl said running up to Vance and hugging him tightly.

"Mother who is this young man in our home?" A young man with blond hair asked walking into the room.

"Ryan, Sharpey this is your father's 3rd cousin's son, Hadrian James Potter." Derby said kindly.

"Ma'am I prefer going by Harry." Harry said stiffly.

"Another fact about Harry is that I knew his father during the war. He was a SAS while I was a SEAL. He will be staying with us for at least his summer and perhaps longer." Vance said smiling.

"Why will he not be living with his parents?" Ryan asked calculatedly.

"My parents were killed by terrorists on October 31, 2001 when I was 15 months old. I have been living with my mother's sister but as my school's headmaster realized after five years that they had been mistreating me decided to contact more distant relatives." Harry said sadly.

"Okay that is too bad. Will you be going to East High?" Sharpey asked smiling widely.

"Yes Harry will be going to East High Starting on Monday. We will need you to help him get around to his classes. Now Ryan, Harry will have the right wing of the second floor if that is alright with you." Vance said and getting a nod from Ryan sent Harry to get unpacked.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Please vote on the poll on my profile and keep reviewing**


End file.
